


Please, Just Let Me

by LesbianLady



Series: Moments in Between [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLady/pseuds/LesbianLady
Summary: Kuai solves heartbreak with the only way possible.Drinking.





	Please, Just Let Me

It was all that he could muster not to lose his composure in the base. It took everything he had not to look at the other. It was all that he had to lose and he somehow gods be damned, had lost it.

“-with rebuilding cities. Grandmaster Sub-Zero, would you be willing to help with the process of it all?” The young woman before him over to him. The same expression that she has been wearing since the start of this whole…

“Yes. I will.” he nodded softly and in turn glanced around the table.

“Grandmaster Scorpion, Will you be aiding us with rebuilding?” Cassandra asked, leaning forward and resting her hands on the table.

“I will be there with my Shirai Ryu. You have my word.” he spoke, his arm coming up across his chest.

It was so strange to hear him sound so young again. It was strange hearing him at all, knowing that he was…

He got up. Unable to sit in the room anymore. “I… Uh, excuse me. I need a moment please.” Kuai turned and left without allowing anyone to say anything.

He needed a drink, he needed to be in an atmosphere that he was not known by anyone. 

Where was the nearest bar?

When he found one and got settled in, the first thing he noticed was that there was cracks along the wall. It made him think of all the different timelines and different possibilities that could’ve happened. Each individual crack leading off to a different crack, changing it as a whole.

Gods, he needed to stop thinking. At this rate…

Suddenly, there was a hand on his thigh.

He eyes trailed down, then followed the hand to the body it was attached too. It lead to a woman who was smiling, a few years older than Cassandra and several years younger than her mother.

“All alone here?” she asked, her voice friendly.

He gave her a once over then decided to get rid of her. “Why does it matter to you?”

“I just saw you across the room; you seemed like you’ve already have quite a few drinks.” her smiled disappeared, only to reappear a few seconds later. “What are you drinking for?”

That question sent him in for a loop. What was he drinking for? To calm his nerves? To forget? “Mourning. I’ve lost someone dear. Besides, i haven’t gotten anything yet.”

Her face morphed into a look of pity, “Oh, I’m sorry hon.” the woman rested her chin on her hand. “I could ease your mind off of her by buying you a drink.”

“No, thank you. It’s not that easy to forget about him.” he replied in a bark.

She jerked her face away from her hand. “Oh… I’ll leave you to it then.” she sighed, rolling her eyes in the process and left the seat she was occupying.

Kuai sighed and looked down at the counter. He put his hand up slightly towards the bartender and the bartender nodded. She set the glass of whiskey in front of the grandmaster with a small smile and another nod. He went to take a sip only to feel the brush of a warm body next to him.

“I thought i have made it clear that I do not wish to be disturbed.”

There was a light chuckle, “Not to me it seems.” Scorpion said.

He jumped in his seat, turning to the other. “What are you doing here?”

“Stopping you from drinking yourself to death.”

Kuai let out a soft chuckle, “If the drinking doesn’t work, you definitely will. Tell me Hanzo, would you ever believe me if I told that your future self and I were talking about… more intimate things after all of this was over?”

“I believe it. He… I would if I felt it were the right time.” Hanzo looked towards the other.

“Heh, right. Just leave me be. It's all gone now.” The Grandmaster looked back down at his drink. “Hopefully I won't remember much in the morning.” He lift his glass and knocked back the rest of his whiskey.

He ordered another. Then, another. Then, several more. Then, something stronger than what he was drinking. He was getting ready to order one more when,

“No, that's enough. You're coming with me.”

“Like hell I am. I don even know ya anymore. To me- y-you are a completely different person.” He slurred out.

“Nevertheless. I've seen too many lose themselves and end up making a negative decision.” The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster stood, then motioned to the other. “Come on.”

With a huff that almost seemed childish, “you didn’t say ‘get over here’.” Sub-Zero stood from his chair. Then, all of the drinks hit him at once. He swayed to one side dangerously close of tipping over. That is, until a warm body pressed up against his.

“How far is it from where you are staying?” the body beside him rumbled.

“To far away.” was all he could manage. What kind of person was he? Going out to do all of this, what did it achieve?

“I’ll take us to the Shirai Ryu then. Will you be alright with that?” he was asked, the man beside him heaving him upright some more.

“I’ll go wherever you take me.” Kuai sighed, almost regretting the words. Almost. After a moment, he manage to get his feet under him was able to steady himself back out.

When he managed to do that, he was blinded by the fire that was suddenly transporting him.

“I’ll lie you in my bed tonight and I’ll sleep in the main room.”

“Mhmm. no, you can sleep along with me.” The Grandmaster spoke, pulling the other closer to him.

“I’ll be alright, you need to sleep this off to get yourself in order again.” Hanzo huffed lightly and took him to the room.

Kuai shook his head, “No, sleep with me. You’ll be fine, but i will not.” he pause, thinking for a moment, “ What is the worst that could happen? I spoon you in my sleep?”

The man sighed deeply but, agreed, “Fine, but do not think that this is to appease you. I do not wish to have a sore back tomorrow.”

They maneuvered themselves into the futon lying on the floor with a few chuckles and some warnings. Both of the men settled down fairly quickly and for a few moments allowed sleep to take over.

Then, Kuai woke himself back up. He looked directly ahead of himself, looking at the former wraith. In his drunken stupor, it hit him, full forced in the face.

His hair. 

Hanzo’s hair was gone. The long brown locks were gone and in its place was fuzz. No, that wasn’t right. That was still hair, shorter. But, nevertheless still hair.

He reached out, allowing his fingers to grazed across the scalp. The short strands was still soft, smooth. It seemed like it was too soft to touch.

“I hope you plan to grow your hair long like you did.” he whispered lightly, the pain still evident in his voice.

Suddenly he felt the other stir underneath his palm. “What… what the hell are you doing?” was the sleepy bark.

“I’m sorry, just I promise you will never have to see me again after this, I swear.” he bit his lower lip from nervousness. “Please, just let me… Let me do just this.” and if anybody asked, no that was not a quiver in his voice.

The Shirai Ryu shifted around a moment more until there was, “Alright, just this once though.”

For a moment, it felt like Kuai could cry. But, at the time, he did not have the energy for it. 

Before too long, he feels his eyes start to droop. he kept his hand on the other's scalp, nails still scratching across the skin underneath them.

Not, much longer after that, the gentle beckoning of sleep soon put him under. As far as he could remember there was no dreams that night. The next morning came quickly for Kuai. He expected Hanzo to be there waking him up and shooing him out of there. Instead, he woke on his own, sunlight hitting his face and shining directly in his eyes. He felt sore and still a bit tired but, not enough to warrant him going back to sleep. He looked around the room for a few moments and let out a yawn.

He sat up and held his forehead, “gods, what was I thinking.” he grumbled softly and moved to get out of the bed. Kuai noticed that he was still fully clothed and sighed a breath of relief. He didn't try to molest the poor man.

He pulled the blanket back and that was when he heard the rustling of paper. He glanced across the bed and saw the stark white of the card against the dark fabrics. Kuai picked up and lifted it to read it.

_Meet me in the Fire Gardens. I wish to have tea with you._  
_Hanzo_

__

__

It took a moment for the words to register inside his mind. The worst thought came to mind, he had made a fool of himself. He buried his face into his hands and groaned into them. He was the worst.


End file.
